


youth

by d_aredevisl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, BAMF Reader, Cute Peter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, father tony, pepper and reader have the sweetest relationship, reader and peter hate each other, reader is tonys daughter, set around homecoming, they all live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: follow (y/n) stark tony starks 14-year-old daughter and her adventures with the Avengers and Spiderman with the mix of teen angst and romance.





	1. part one

You were asleep on a Saturday morning after a long night of watching Harry Potter movies, but the key word here being is were.

Because in stark towers there’s no such thing as a peaceful sleep in on a Saturday morning is there.

Not when there is the whole Avengers having a meet in the room below yours if you could even call it a meeting it sounded like an argument.

Laying in your bed staring straight up at the ceiling wondering what the jail sentence of murdering an avenger would be, you decide to get up as there’s no chance you’re gonna back to bed now.

You go to your closet grabbing out a big grey jumper as all you HD worn to bed was a singlet and pink shorts, so you were C O L D, to say the least.

Slipping your jumper on, you walk over to your bathroom and start your morning routine of brushing out your hair and brushing your teeth.

After doing your routine you grabbed your phone and heading down to where the awakers were having their meeting.

Upon you entering they all went quiet, wow so now they’re quiet you thought to yourself and moved to go sit on one of the chairs in the room.

Once on the chair, you curled up into a ball and covered yourself with a blanket. You started playing on your phone when you noticed they were still staring.

You looked up at them and sighed.

“Don’t let me interrupt please continue sleep ruiners.” You kind of snap angry from being woken up.

They all turned back around and continued the meeting, some laughing at your statement and others rolling their eyes.

They were used to this, you were a good and well-behaved kid nice to most but once someone messes with your sleep, especially your Saturday morning sleep in, they had hell to pay.

About 20 minutes in of you just playing your phone and everyone else now talking and not causing a ruckus, you hear the door open.

That confused you, you swore up and down that all the Avengers were here, so why was the door opening?

At first, you thought it could’ve been your Mum bringing in some food for you or just to join in the meeting like she usually does, but that thought got washed away when you looked up.

There standing in the doorway was not your mum.

Unless your mum someone how got the body of a boy and a weird looking suit overnight, which honestly could’ve been possible with all the crazy shit that happens in your house at this point.

“Everyone this is Spiderman, his gonna be joining the Avengers.”

You father Said addressing everyone’s confusion.

They all sat in silence before Steve or captain disturb your sleep spoke up.

“Tony not to be rude or anything, but isn’t he kind of young?”

You dad nodded and started explaining away.

“His young but his good didn’t you guys see him fight in the civil war, the kid knows how to handle himself and with our training and help I reckon he’ll be of help to the Avengers, which is why Peter will be living with us in stark towers for the next few months, with his aunt may of course.”

This had you put your phone away, a teen boy in the Avengers and now living at your house, has your dad gone mad?

You hoped his kid didn’t enjoy sleeping in.

-

-

Over the next past couple of days, you decided Peter Parker was an asshole.

A cocky, smartass asshole.

The thing was though Spider-Man was alright You could handle Spider-Man, but boy oh boy Peter Parker just made you want to Spider-Man flop him off a building.

Not even two days into living here and all this kid does is kiss your dads ass.

And like I get it you’re grateful and avenger yeah yeah but kid tone it down.

You were currently hanging out in your mums’ room watching some cheesy eighties movies, this was a common thing to happen as you and your mum are extremely close.

You and your mum are like best friends at this point, you give each other advice, go shopping, watch movies and have random dance parties around the towers.

As much as this was good it had its downfalls as you couldn’t get one well with other teens and kids your age.

But you liked it this way anyway.

You were munching loudly on popcorn invested deep in the movie when you felt a popcorn get to throw at your cheek, that got you out of the daze and you looked directly at your mum expecting her to look guilty.

But, she was sitting there in a daze too. What in the.

So you return back to watching the movie, when not even three minutes later, boop.

Another one.

This time you turn straight around and catch your Mum Guilty a popcorn in her hand ready to throw and a smirk on her face.

Oh, it’s on.

You both then start to throw popcorn at each other, laughing and happily enjoying life.

Which is what landed you both in your fathers’ office like two trouble making school students, he took one look at you both and sighed.

As if on instinct you started pulling the popcorn from your hair.

“You know I expect better from both of you,” He starts sighing disappointedly.

“Especially you Pepper, you’re an adult.” You father shakes his head.

He gets up and turns around dramatically.

“I can’t believe you two would do something this childish,” He then turns around a smirk on his face.

“So you must pay for your crimes.” He then grabs a popcorn bowl from behind the computer and started to attack you and your mum sending you both into a fit of giggles and yells.

You and your mum started running through the house getting followed by your dad and that damned popcorn bowl.

The other house occupants laughing at the usual weird antics of your family.

But what you didn’t notice as you run around the biggest smile on your face, was Peter Parker watching you guys longingly.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Peter tries but (y/n) has that classic stark stubbornness.

It had been a day since your shocking conclusion that insect boy was your self-proclaimed arch nemesis and you had been avoiding him at every chance.

 

But while you had been avoiding he has been trying to have a conversation, seeing as you both were the only teens around the house he felt he’d feel more comfortable around you, well wasn’t he just wrong about that one.

 

Your once sided feud had soon become obvious to the others living in the house, so they all tried their best to get to at least be decent towards peter but you weren’t having any of it.

The worst part about all of this though was that you didn’t know why you hated Peter, he didn’t do anything and to be completely honest with yourself you were being quite unfair, but you pushed that thought away cause (y/n) is always in the right.

 

Later that night at dinner you were sat next to Peter, stupid god playing avengers I swear you thought as soon as you’d seen the seating arrangement, but other than that it was going well.

You were talking to your mum who sat on your right about your random findings on the Internet.

 

“Did you know that the human body contains enough fat to make seven bars of soap.” You say casually to your mum while putting some of the dinner food on your plate.

She leans her head back laughing, “sometimes I worry about you.” She continues laughing.

 

You join in a bit and then you both go back to eating, everyone making small talk here and there but other than that it was a quiet dinner.

Well quiet until the security system buzzed and your dad yelled: “come in.”

 

The doors open and a beautiful middle-aged woman walks in, taken away by her beauty you choke on your food, your mum leans over to pat your back.

 

The lady smiles at you and then turns to your dad, “thank you so much for this tony, you really didn’t need to do everything.”

Your dad smiles back shaking his head, “no anything for you and Peter, you guys are basically family now.”

 

What, you think to yourself, Peter and her practically family? wait this beautiful woman is related to turd brain next to me? you sit there basically frying your brain with all the questions.

Your dad must’ve noticed your confusion cause he starts explaining.

 

“Everyone this is peters aunt may she’s also going to be around the house a bit to help Peter settle in and make him a bit more comfortable.” Your dad says to everyone, sending you a look at the last bit which you reply with a sheepish grin.

 

Everyone greets may and your father turns to her asking if she’ll be staying for dinner.

“No no I couldn’t intrude I just came by to check up on Peter.” She says still smiling then kisses peters forehead and goes to make her leave.

 

“Nice to meet you all,” She says waving and walking out of the room.

You blush and wave at her as she leaves.

 

Who would’ve thought that would be Peters aunt.

 

-

 

Later that night you were hanging out in your room listening to some music when you heard knocking at your door.

“Come in?” You yell out but the person just continues knocking.

Sighing you get up and open the door expecting to see your father but instead, you see the spider dweeb himself hand raised in a knocking position.

 

Bang, that right there was the sound of you slamming the door in Peter Parker’s face.

Thinking he’d just walk off and leave you be you head towards your bed about to get in when you hear the fucker knock again.

“Ughhhhh.” You grumble dragging your feet along the floor to your door and open it seeing peter still there.

“What do you want?” You ask him with a bored tone.

 

“Well your dad wants me and you to wash the dishes, perks of being teens I guess.” He said attaching the back of his neck awkwardly.

You roll yourself and hold up a finger and close your door.

“(Y/n) please don’t make me wash them on my own please.” You hear peter start pleading on the other side making you laugh.

 

“Chill spider boy I’m just getting changed into some old clothes.”

 

-

You and Peter walked to the kitchen to get her and got right to work, him washing you drying.

It was all fine and dandy until Peter asked what your problem with him is that’s how the argument started.

 

It then escalated to him splashing water at you, you throw plastic plates at him and then there was bubbles, so many bubbles everywhere in the once nice and clean kitchen.

Which is why the argument ended with tony dragging you both to his office, which is where you both now stand faces bright red and heads down.

 

“what the hell where you two thinking!?,” your dad starts yelling at you two disappointment and anger in his tone.

“You two are teens almost adults start acting like it, I honestly expected better from both of you and I’m so disappointed.” He started ranting off about how irresponsible you guys are and about how your mother was going to be mad about the state the kitchens in now.

 

You and Peter both stood there just taking it all, what else were you both going to do. As much as you hate to admit it your dad was right.

 

After your dads’ rant was over you started apologising immediately.

You dad shook his head.

“You’re gonna be really sorry now cause guess what, you and peter every Friday night are going to hang out together and get to know each other.”

 

That’s when you look up, staring at your father with your mouth wide open, you’re about to protest when your father gives you a look, you close your mouth.

 

“I don’t care what you two do, video games, movies, whatever just get to know each other, you’re both making everyone here feel horrible with all your fighting.”

 

You nod at him head down and angry tears about to fall any moment.

“I understand.” You say voice cracking.

Your father nods his head, “thank you, you may leave (y/n) goodnight, peter you stay here.”

You nod and wish him a farewell and walk back to your room.

 

Why’d you had to be so stupid? you thought


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pepper and (y/n) have a day out to get together and (y/n) comes to a shocking discovery.

It was Tuesday, two more days till Friday and you were dreading every moment of it.   
Your mother, pepper, picked up on your upset mood at breakfast when you were pushing your food around on the plate instead of eating, and you loved eating so she knew something was up.

Your mum gets up leaving the dining room to go look for tony, she had a plan.

After 30 minutes of you sitting around moping your mother walked back in with a big smile on her face.  
“Get dressed hun were having a day out together.”

You jumped up at her words rushing to your room, you were happy to spend time with your mum she was the one person in the house that understood you.  
You went into your room and start looking through clothes through the pile of mess, hopefully, your mum or dad hadn’t come in here as of late.

You finally found a singlet and shorts to wear and got dressed, brushing your messy hair out then practically skipping down the stairs, you didn’t notice a certain spider teen watching you with an amused smiled though.

You met your mum downstairs and you both walked to the car seeing your dad in there already, once he saw you both he honked the horn.  
“I’m here to escort to lovely ladies to the shop today.” He said pecking your mum on the lips.

You rolled your eyes at them and laughed. You had an amazing family.

-

Once you got the shop you and your mum bid a farewell to your dad watching as drove off then turned towards the shop walking in.  
“Where do you want to go first?” Your Mum asked you.

You thought about it for a minute then said the name of your favourite gaming shop, your mum smiling she had a thought you would choose that shop first   
Call it mother intuition.  
You and your mum made your way over to the gaming shop and were relieved to find it wasn’t packed like the rest of the shop, damn half-yearly sales.

You made a beeline to the PlayStation section and what you saw made you want to lay down ready for death, a group of teens were standing there talking about how hot they though spiderman was, you gagged.

You mother came over when she heard you laughing to your self and turned her head when she heard one of the spiderman fans say that his ass looked great in the spider suit.

She shook her head laughing and put back a random game she was looking at for you. Then she turned to you hearing you mumbling about the damn spider dickhead following you everywhere, your mum just smiled at you a knowing look in her eyes.

After a while of looking around, you left with two new games and a poster of your favourite superhero show because even the daughter of a famous superhero has her own favourite superheroes, and everyone in your house like to fight for a place as your favourite superhero.

Your mum wanted to look at some clothes shop so you guys made your way there until you stopped suddenly hearing your phone buzzing in your pocket.  
You ignored it and went back to walking after your brief stop assuming it was either one of the superhero crew or your dad until it buzzed again and again. Whoever it was, is going to be getting a very angry long text if they keep at it.

Sighing when your mum looked at you, the noise obviously starting to annoy her, you pulled your phone out to look at who was in desperate need of your attention.

Unknown  
Hey

Unknown  
Hey it’s me Peter

Unknown  
You know Peter Parker. :^)

You rolled your eyes, of course, is him who else would it big in this big world of about a billion other people. You sighed putting a name for his contact in already knowing that now he had your phone number he probably just get it again if you blocked him.

You  
Delete this number.

You quickly sent the text and then put your phone on silent and back in your pocket, that’s when you notice your mum staring at you with a confused look on her face.  
“Who was that?” She asked walking over to the jean section. Of course, this woman basically lived in jeans.  
You followed her though sipping on your drink, that your mum had so kindly gotten you, “just Peter.” You say.

At his name your mum looked up raising an eyebrow “just Peter, what did he want?”  
You shrug your shoulders not even knowing yourself “who knows.” You reply going back to the drink.  
Your mum hummed then looked like she was thinking for a moment, “don’t you two hate each other?”

You nod “well yeah, which is why I’m confused his got my number and messaging it.”  
Your mum hums again, “so why do you hate him so much?” She asks.

You feel yourself blush at this, you hate how embarrassed you get this question, you’ve always been in control of your emotions, a side effect of being a stark, and it was eating at you that you didn’t even know your own feelings.  
“Well I uh I don’t really know just got a wrong vibe from him I guess.”

Your mum raised her eyebrow again, “you guess?” She asks a smirk playing on her lips.  
You swallow feeling even more embarrassed and nod again.

“You sure there isn’t a reason.”  
And with that she walked over to where the high heel section was located, leaving you with your thoughts.  
Was there a reason, you liked spiderman but disliked peter it made no sense they were the same person, kind of.

You mean Spiderman is a confident villain fighting hero, whereas Peter Parker was this stupid kid that has stupid powers and just waltz into your home taking your fathers attention and being a real kiss ass all the time.

You make your way over to where your mum is, “Well no, there’s not really any reason other than his like the biggest kiss ass to dad all the time.” You shrug.  
You’re Mum laughed at you, “sweetie you sure you’re not jealous?”

Jealous? You? No way, you never get jealous, well you never had a reason to be.  
It was your turn to laugh now.  
“Jealous of what?”   
“That fact that your fathers’ attention has been on him for the past couple of months and the whole taking him under his wing straight away?” She said like it was obvious.

You stood there thinking about it, All your life you had been an only child so you had their attention you never really need to ever get jealous of your parents as all they cared about was work, science and you.  
But now that you think about it Peter is the only other teenager in Your dads’ life that he paid attention to, oh no.  
You were jealous, you were so jealous, jealous of Peter Parker.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Peter ask if you wanna watch Star Wars with him.

It had been a long boring Friday, sometimes being homeschool had its downfalls such as you didn’t really know anyone else your age that you could hang out with to pass time, other than peter that is but you don’t even know his actual age and plus its peter, why would hang out with him.

You were currently sitting on the couch after playing Mario kart by yourself for the past two hours, you didn’t know whether to be proud of yourself or not, extremely bored and lonely.  
You hadn’t seen anyone around the house all day leading you to assume that they were doing their superhero things, so you didn’t question it.

Pausing the game you got up stretching then made your way to your kitchen and started to make yourself some cereal.  
Pouring the milk in you hear someone from behind you say hey loudly making you almost drop the milk, almost, but your superpower was your awesome food reflexes. with you, in town, all the food can rest easy.

You put the lid back onto the milk, tighten it and putting it back into the fridge then turn to face the almost cereal killer, and saw Peter fucking Parker.  
Spidey senses or (y/n) senses the world may never know, shocking, you thought to yourself.

Peter cracks a small smile at you, and you hate to admit this but a half-asleep peter and that smile is quite the adorable sight. coming back to your sense you Roll your eyes at him and stick your middle finger up causing him to return the gesture.  
“So whatcha up to?” He said leaning against the cupboard across from you.

Well, you were currently trying to climb up the cupboard drawers so you could sit on the bench, to no luck, and replied to his question with a quick “making cereal, duh.”  
Peter went quiet after that and you went back to trying to climb assuming he had just left.

You have been trying to climb this counter for so long your cereal looks like it might be getting soggy and you were about to give up until you feel two hands on your waist helping you up.  
“What the what let me go you stupid spider.” You say not liking how his touching you and how it’s making you feel.  
You can practically hear him roll his eyes at you and he just lifts you up so you’re on the bench. A bit stunned from the whole interaction you sit there quietly a blush forming on your cheeks.  
“Not even a thank you?” He asks tilting his head and sticking his tongue at you.

This fucker, you think. “No, but if you keep being cocky I’ll tell my father that you were touching my waist.” You smirk at him stuffing cereal into your mouth.  
peters eyes went dark and leaned over You in a comically villain way, making you realise just how short you were compared to him as he was still towering over you even though you were on a high bench.  
He looked down at you smiled now dropped.  
“You wouldn’t.” He said leaning in a bit.

You look back up at him, so his was sacred of tony this could be fun you think to yourself. As you look up a cocky smirk on your face you move in to be more intimating, crossing your arms.  
“Oh but I would.”   
At this you both start glaring at each other slightly leaning in and in.  
You were just realising how close you guys were getting when laughter and commotion enter the kitchen.

The noise pulling you out of the daze you push yourself back noticing Peter do the same and turn your head towards the commotion to see your dad and the other band of misfits walk in.  
You turn to look at Peter but notice him already gone, how the. The wonders of being spiderman I guess.

You continue to stare at where Peter was confused until your dad came up to ruffling your hair and pulling you into a hug, which you returned.  
“How was your day sweetie, sorry I was gone for most of it.” He says pressing a kiss to your forehead.

Only just now you notice the time, 6:00pm, wow he had been gone for long.  
You shake your head and smile, “it was alright, how was yours?”  
He put his chin on your head and sighed.  
“Tiring.” And He sure did live up to that statement, his hair was everywhere, and his iron man suits a bit dirty and he had bags under his eyes.

“You should go to sleep then dad.” You say making him groan and fall against your shoulder dramatically.  
You laughed at your fathers’ antics and pushed him off you, making you face go serious.  
“Go to bed right now, young man.” You say trying to copy his voice making him laugh and smile.  
“Yes, sir.” He did a tired salute and made for his leave out of the kitchen.  
“Night.” You said amusement in your tone.

You smiled until he left and then your smile dropped as you sat there thinking, why did I feel so weird when Peter left.

-

You were making your way down the stairs as dinner was going on for the occupants that were awake enough to eat, which means it was only you Peter and your mum.  
You sat down next to your mum and then Peter walked in and sat down next to you, causing your mum to raise her eyebrows at his action.

You shrug and continue your conversation about a show you were both currently watching when you suddenly you felt something brush against your hand.  
Confused you looked at Peter and he just did his side tilt and tongue out, smile.  
You just turn back to your mum slowly still a bit confused and you started the conversation back up.

All three of you were enjoying dinner when you felt peters hand brush against yours again, you pulled your hand away and glared at him.  
“What are you doing?” You hissed at him narrowing your eyes a bit to glare at him.

He just smiles his boyish smile back and says what.  
This kid I swear.

-  
Dinner was finally over and you were about to head up the stairs when someone grabs your hand.  
Turning around you see it’s peter cause who else would it be.  
“What?” You ask a bit harshly cause you just ate and are ready for your nap.

“I was wondering if you’d like to watch Star Wars with me?” He asks you and you think about it, hmmm sleep or Star Wars.  
You were about to continue back up those stairs when you remember that you guys had to start hanging out on Fridays anyway so why not get tonight over with.

“Yeah sure, why not.” You agree, making him look surprised, were you really that mean to him?  
His surprised face then turns to one of happiness and he grabs your hand in his and drags you to his new bedroom.

You get in there and inspect the place noticing that there were fairy lights around the window they were a red and blue colour, how ironic, you also noticed that his room was extremely clean, other than what you presume to be his work desk from all the machinery on it.

“Not a bad room.” You compliment making him turn and smile at you and bid a quick thanks, he then let’s go of your hand and walks over to a bookcase containing what looks like an impressive movie collection, maybe me and him could actually be friends.

You stand in the middle of his room as his rushes around grabbing things, not knowing what to do with yourself.  
Peter notices you feeling a bit awkward and gives you a reassuring smile.  
“You can sit on the bed I don’t bite.” He smiles bigger and you just nod and move to sit down still feeling a bit awkward, it was your first time in a teenage boys room and from what you’ve seen in movies it doesn’t always end up innocent.

You start picking at your nails as peters still rushing around when suddenly he jumps onto the bed next to you.  
“Ready to join the dark side?” He asks you a hand covering his mouth to do a dearth Vader impression.  
You throw your head back laughing,  
And Peter presses play on the movie.  
-  
It’s been around 30 minutes into the movie and you guys have been barely paying attention to it, to busy getting to know each other.  
“So how old are you?” You ask him since it’s been the question on your mind since you’ve met him.

“Fifteen what about you?” He asks back.  
You were shocked you thought was at least seventeen but no he was only one year older than you.  
“Fourteen, I turn fifteen soon though.” You saw giving him your charming stark smile.

“I’m a grandpa compared to you.” He starts joking around and teasing you, making you giggle.  
“So why did you hate me?” He asks you once you’ve both calmed down.  
“Jealousy.” You mumble.

“Huh what was that?” You rolled your eyes at him and said it a bit louder.  
“Jealousy, I was jealous of you.” You admit your cheeks going bright red.  
Peter looks taken back for a second then moves to put a hand over yours.  
You look at your hands’ eyes widen slightly but you snap yourself out of it and look at him instead.

“You were jealous? Of me? Why?” He starts asking question after question.  
“I was just used to being the only person of my age in my dads’ life so when he started treating you like a son I got a bit territorial.” You admit blushing harder form your confession and the fact that Peter was trying to soothe you by rubbing circles into your hand.

He laughs a bit making you feel more embarrassed which he notices making him stop. “Sorry it’s just I don’t have parents they’re dead so I guess I just look up to your dad like a father figure since there’s really no males in my life.” He admits to you.

“but really there’s no need to be jealous of me if anything I should be the one jealous your tony starks daughter,” he exclaims giving you a friendly smile.

You sit there stunned, Peter had no father figure in his life and was using your dad as one and here you are getting territorial over such a simple thing.   
Now you really feel silly.  
But Peter was there reassuring you that it was perfectly normal and you guys went back to learning more about each other until he heard snoring and looked down to see you sleeping against his chest, face squished up.

He moved some hair out of your face making you move in your sleep and press more into his chest, and at that moment Peter knew he was screwed.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the reader spends the day to herself. With no interruptions at all.

You woke up and looked around confused, You were back in your bedroom even though you could’ve sworn you fell asleep in peters bed.  
Shrugging it off you get up and do your morning routine then head downstairs for some much-needed food.  
Making your way to the kitchen you hear the usual loud chatter of the avengers’ crew and smile fondly, at least they aren’t fighting anymore.

You walk into the kitchen to see the lot, of the Avengers sitting at the table digging into the heap of food lined up on the table, you also see your mum and dad sitting next to each other snuggled up and enjoying their breakfast together, your heart melts at that wishing one day you’ll have someone to experience these things with.

While self-loathing over you practically non-existent love life, mostly a product of your fathers doing, you feel eyes on you and so you turn in the direction that they’re coming from, Peter.  
You see Peter smiling widely at you and when you make no move to do anything back he waves you over and pats the seat next to him.

You sighed inwardly cause it was a sweet gesture, it really was. He was at least trying his best and making an effort to be your friend, and that showed and meant something to you but at the same time why did he have to do it in front of everyone at the table, and now they’re all staring at you waiting and watching as if they’d just seen a snake slithering towards them.

Instead of doing the expected and yelling at him or something you simply smile and back and walk over to sit next to him, you swear you hear everyone gasp.  
As you sat down next to Peter, everyone watching closely mind you, you started grabbing food to put on your plate.

Everyone was quiet, dead quiet until your dad spoke up.  
“So how was hanging out with Peter last night?” He asks moving forward in his seat.  
You look up from your plate to nod and go back to filling it up, “it was alright we watched Star Wars and then I got tired and headed to bed, his not that bad.” You say shrugging.

“So you actually took my advice and hung out with Peter, and now you guys are friends?” Your dad said shocked as this was quite out of character for you.  
You roll your eyes, “hey hey never said me and spider nerd were friends all I said was that his alright, as in I can breathe the same air as him for fifteen minutes now without wanting to hang him upside down from his own webs, which is a lot higher than the usual 5 minutes I could only suffer through.” You say putting the tombs back in their place, “plus his still quite annoying.” You say nudging a blushing peter.

Everyone just kind of nodded confusedly at your explanation and went on eating, well everyone but tony he watched you and peter like a hawk, he had been a teenager once.  
-  
After you finished eating breakfast you got up and put your plate in the wash and turned to make your way back to your room for some much needed (y/n) alone time.  
But as fate had it you bumped into Peter as you were just about to enter your bedroom.

“Hey (y/n),” Peter said to you making you lift your head up at him in response. “Sorry if I made you feel awkward at breakfast, it’s just I had a good time last night and you’re the only one around here my age so yeah I thought maybe we could you know.” He starts rambling not making much sense, you laugh and put a hand on his shoulder which makes him stop and suck a breath in.

“Peter it’s fine honestly, I’m just not used to people trying to be my friend,” you say smiling at him shyly which he returns.  
You move your hand away from his shoulders “ I was actually just about to play a video game, would you like to join?” You ask him shifting awkwardly on your heel and putting a strand of hair behind your ear, a nervous habit of yours.

Peter looked at you face washed over in relief and smiled a bright smile, “sure what’d you got?” And with that, you both entered your room.

-  
Your room wasn’t big but it wasn’t small, it was a perfect width for you and all your furniture which you had a lot of cause you’re quite the hoarder and can’t let anything go.  
You walk over to your video game shelf and pull out some of your favourites to bring over to Peter who was sitting at the foot of your bed.

Dumping the games on his lap he immediately goes through them all.  
Until he stops and holds one up, “just dance baby.”

You guys were currently on your fifth song and you were getting a bit tired, exercise was tiring ok, but you were also determined to beat Peter as you guys placed bets beforehand and you bare the stark name, and a stark never backs down from a bet.  
By the time of seventh song peter was getting tired too but like the soldier he is, he went on.

By the ninth song you guys were on your dad next to each other breathing heavily, is this what hell feels like you thought.  
After a minute of you both catching your breath, you sat up making peter sit up too.  
Looking at him you crossed your arms and made a pointed look, “just so you know I won.” You said smirking at him making him scoff at you.

“Oh please, I obviously won .” He said moving closer to you.  
“Nuh-uh.” You reply shuffling closer as well.  
“Yeah uh.” Closer.  
“Nuh-uh.” Closer.

It kept going to your guys’ noses were touching and you could feel his breath on your lips, and that’s when you realised that you had screwed up.

Peter just stared at you though something flashing is his eyes briefly and then he looked down at your lips and then back up to your eyes.  
You subconsciously nodded your head.  
You heard Peter gulp and lean in more lips barely touching.

Your eyes fluttered shut and you moved in too and as your lips were about you touch you heard a loud knock at your door.  
“Peter it’s aunt may I was told you’re in here?” You heard petters aunt yell through the door which pulled you out of the daze you were in.

You jumped back from Peter right away and got up to open the door when you felt peter grab your arm whispering your name, you flinched back from it though making Peter look hurt and then turn and leave.

As soon as they were gone you locked your door and slid down it, wondering what the hell just happened.


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you have to accompany Peter to visit a friend.

It had been two days after the whole thing with Peter went down and you were avoiding him like the damn plague.  
If he was in a room you’d leave and if he tried to talk to you, you’d ignore him. But nonetheless, he still tried and kept trying and to be perfectly honest if you’d have to tip your hat off to anything about that boy it would be the willpower he had when It came to you.

But right now you couldn’t avoid him, not even as much as you wanted to. Just minutes before your dad had called you and peter up to his office, upon entering you saw Peter already there and rolled your eyes out of habit making your dad give you small glare.

“(Y/n) sit,” You dad says as you walk to where he sat at his desk, this whole scenario playing out like a high school detention would.  
You sat down and waited for you dad to speak.  
“So it’s come to our attention that you guys aren’t on speaking right now for some reason,” your dad sighed.  
Was the whole you two avoiding each other really that obvious? You thought to yourself and then remembered to this morning how you walked into the kitchen to find Peter already in there and just straight up stuck the finger at him and went nope. Maybe it was a bit obvious.  
“so, me, your mum and peters aunt may have come up with a solution. (Y/n) you will be joining Peter at his friends’ house today.” Your dad finishes off.

You sit stunned for a moment and then jump out your seat yelling. “Dad what? No, you hate me being around boys anyway.” You bring up the boy fact to maybe help change his mind.  
“I know darling and I still do but I trust Peter,” your dad says giving a nod towards Peter, which he returned. Kiss ass.  
“And it’ll do you good to hang out with some people your age instead of being cooped up inside that bedroom all the time.”

You roll your eyes getting angrier, “well maybe I like my room and I don’t need friends I’ve gone this long without them no thanks to you.” You yell letting the anger take over.  
Your father’s face went dark and you went quite knowing you had just utterly and royally fucked up.

“No (y/n) you will not speak to me in that tone I am your father and you treat me with respect, I understand you do not want to hang out with Peter but we do not want to deal with two mopping teenagers, so the decisions finale and I’m not changing my mind,” your father says to you in an angry tone before standing up.  
“You both may leave now.”

You just nod embarrassed and guilty as you didn’t mean what you said it just had come out with the anger.  
You get up letting Peter leave first and then walk out to but your father stops you before you’re fully out of the room.  
“And while you’re at it fix your attitude you’re growing up, start acting like it.”

-

You walk down the hallway moping and absolutely dreading going to peters friends house, you mope till you get your door and throw into open to continue your teen angst in the comfort of your room.  
You enter and close the door and start to get ready for your already planned day, woohoo.  
You decide to get dressed first and change into a pair of shorts and a crop top then move onto your hair which is just combed through and left cause you ain’t got time for that.

You then grab your phone and head downstairs to wait for the time to leave.

You were sitting on the couch playing some random games on your phone when Peter came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a jumper that looked big on him but not too big, cute.  
Shaking the thought out of your head you stand up and walk with him to where the car is and hop in.

Peters aunt may is driving you guys down to queens and makes you and him sit in the back together, probably your mums idea you thought.  
But nonetheless, you still went and sat next to him realising it was going to be a long thirty minutes.

About ten minutes into the drive you were getting sleepy from no one talking other than the occasional small comment from aunt may.

At fifteen minutes aunt may turn to look at you briefly to ask you a question when she saw you and Peter both asleep cuddled up together.  
She smiled to herself and turned around vowing to get a picture once she had stopped driving.

You were awoken by a soft voice whispering to you, confused you sat up and looked around frantically not knowing where you were.  
But after a short thirty-minute panic, you notice it was the inside of peters aunts car and sighed knowing was awaiting you outside of the car.  
Looking around you had also noticed you were leaning on something or more someone as you turned your head and saw Peter staring right at you.

“What are you staring at?” You snapped, it was common knowledge to not speak, look or breath near you after you had just woken up.  
Peter didn’t seem phased at your harsh tone and just told you softly that you needed to move.

Feeling dumb you just mumble out a sorry and move.  
As you moved the car went to park in peters friends parking lot.

Once the car was Parked aunt May turned to look you guys “oh you’re awake,” she smiled at you guys something twinkling in her eyes “were here, you can get out I’ll be back to collect you guys at around eight pm, have fun.” And with that you and Peter both got out, waving aunt may a goodbye she drove off.  
As soon as she left Peter turned towards you, “let’s go shall we?”

You and Peter make your way towards his friends’ door knocking on it lightly, it took his friend a couple of seconds to get to the door but when he did he threw it open a big smile on his face.  
“Hey, guys come in.” He said ushering you guys In.  
You and Peter enter and you instantly feel awkward, you weren’t good with social situations anytime there was attention on you, you got calming and your breathing felt tight which is why you don’t really have any friends.

But Peters friend must’ve noticed your awkwardness and immediately put out his hand for you to shake, “hello I’m ned, peters friend from school” He says with a big kind smile that eases your nerves.  
So you stick out your hand a small smile of your own and shake his back “I’m (y/n), I’m tony starks daughter,” you start “thanks for letting me come over your house is very nice by the way.” You say as politely.  
Ned’s smile widens at that, “thank you I and my mum put a lot of work into this.”

You smile and nod at that and then bed leads you and Peter both to the couch,  
“I’m just going to go get some popcorn and blankets and then we can watch a movie?” He asks you both to which you both reply with nods and a yes.

Ned gives a thumbs up and goes off to get the stuff leaving you and Peter alone. “His nice.” You say after a minute of silence making Peter look straight at you.  
“Yeah He is, his my only friend and the only friend anyone would ever need,” Peter says smiling fondly while talking about his best friend.

Fuck this fucker for being cute you thought yourself.  
You nod “you’re lucky to have a friendship like that.” You say trying to imagine yourself having a friendship this strong and home feeling.  
“I really am aren’t I.”

Maybe one day you’ll have your own ned.  
-  
Ned came back five minutes later carrying two blankets and bowl of popcorn, getting up you helped him with the popcorn to which he said a small thanks to you.  
After putting the popcorn in a place that you could all reach you want and sat down next to Peter.

You guys were watching some space movie that you had forgotten the name of, but you were watching it intently until you shivered and noticed something, it was cold.  
You looked next to you and saw that both Ned and Peter were using a blanket each meaning that you’ll have to share with one of them, being right next to peter you assumed it would just be easier to use his, so you did.

Pulling the blanket from him a bit you snuggled in next to him, Peter did nothing at this though just moving his arm so you guys would be comfortable and then you both returned to watching the movie.

But halfway through you felt a hand slip into yours, and you didn’t move it away.

-  
“You should give me your number tonight was a blast I’d loved to hang out more.” You say to Ned who nods at you excitedly pulling out his phone to share numbers, Peter laughed at you guys.  
“Come on we need To go (y/n) aunt may is waiting,” Peter whined to you still an amused smile on his face.

Finally giving in you pulled ned into a hug and wished him a goodnight and left with Peter.  
Once in the car aunt may automatically started asking you guys about your time.  
“It was fun, ned ended being really cool.” You say making aunt may smile.  
“Yes I was always fond of that little nerd he was always polite and smart.”‘aunt may went on with more small talk with you which you gladly returned, Peter adding in something very known and then.

Unknown to aunt may in the front though you guys sat with hands holding.

-

 

“We’re here.” Aunt may says pulling in the garage of stark towers and gets out.  
“I’m gonna head up cause I’m tired.” She says making her leave, she must be staying over tonight you thought.  
As she left you turned to Peter who was already staring at you.

“(Y/n) why are so closed off towards me?” He asks you softly.  
You look back and reply voice cracking a bit “I like being in control of my emotions, I’ve been taught my whole life that I make the rules when it comes to myself so that’s what I did,” you start peter who was still holding your hand squeezes it. “But when I’m around you I feel like I don’t have control and I’m scared so I do what I’m best at, I push you away.” You explain to him cringing immediately at being open and also sounding a bit cliched.

Peter sat quietly for awhile making you feel more stupid, so you moved to leave the car when he grabbed you making you turn around.  
You went to say something but found yourself unable to speak as peters pressed his lips to yours.

The kiss was sweet and soft, no fireworks or explosions just longing.  
After a few seconds, you both pulled away to breathe and Peter pressed his forehead to yours.  
“Maybe we can be scared together.”


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and reader spend some quality time together.

After the kiss last night you ended up going back to his room to just chat and learn more about each other but sometime throughout the night, you must’ve fallen asleep cause the next morning you woke up in his bed with his arms wrapped tightly around your waist.  
You immediately started trying to get out of his hold knowing that your dad would either wake up soon or already be awake and if he were to see you guys like this, and that would not end well for you or peter.

 

You kept trying to squirm out of grasp while also trying to not wake him up in the process but every time you almost succeeded in getting out he’d just grab on tighter and you pull you closer while mumbling in his sleep.  
You lay back defeated and ready to just give up and go back to sleep when you suddenly came up with an idea, deciding to try it out you push yourself down sliding out of his arms finally succeeding in getting away from his hold, you get up from the bed to see Peter rolling over from the loss of contact.

 

You look at him and a smile spreads across your face as you lean over to kiss his cheeks making him smile in his sleep, what a nerd you thought before turning and leaving the room and your sleeping spider nerd, making it to the hallway you notice its dead silent and no one was around making you thankful that they decided to all sleep in cause just imagine their reactions when they see you leaving peter parkers bedroom in the early hours of the morning.  
With no one around you quickly ran back to your room to put a jumper on as it was freezing cold in the house at this time of the morning.

 

After putting your jumper on you make your way downstairs to the kitchen and see Bucky already in there making a cup of coffee, You remember back to when Bucky first moved in, you hated him cause of his history with your family and was extremely reluctant to even acknowledge his presence but as time went on he grew on you and while you never completely forgave him for what he did you did manage to separate him from that time in his life and he did try and apologise to you for a whole year before you gave in.  
You and Bucky were sort of close now as him and Steve kind of became father figures to you for when your dad was busy or went on his science trips as you call them, it was just him making random stuff in his workshop, but when he did that he basically became a shut-in and no one would hear from him for weeks almost months sometimes.  
So during those times Steve, Bucky and your mum would remind you that you still have people around to keep you company, as growing up just around adults you had deemed your dad and Mum your best friends.

 

You walk past Bucky in the kitchen mumbling a hey as you were still half asleep and grabbed some bacon and eggs out of the freezer and started to prepare a breakfast for your parents as an apology for your shitty attitude recently.  
As you were cooking you heard Bucky pull out a chair and sit down behind you.  
“How was hanging out with the insect kid?” Bucky asked, you rolled your eyes and laughed.  
“Not bad to be honest, could’ve been worse,” you say still chuckling a bit. “His friend ned was pretty cool.”

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows at this, you never usually like people first time meeting them especially guys. “Ned huh? What’s he like?”  
You opened your mouth about to reply when Peter entered the kitchen waving to you both then pulling out a chair, sitting down and then laying his head down at the table.   
You laugh at Peter and see Bucky just shake his head at him then get up saying something about needing to do something.

 

With that Bucky left and you stayed where you were still cooking waiting for the bacon to get crispy just the way your parents like it when you feel someone’s arms wrap around your waist and pull you in a hard chest, knowing who it is already you laugh and try to get out his grasp.  
But he had other ideas cause he then let his head fall in the crook of your neck pressing kisses along your shoulder making you giggle and push him away.  
“Peter,” You say drawing out the r, “someone could walk in at any moment.” At that Peter pulls away mumbling a fine and chooses to stand next to you instead and starts playing with your fingers.

 

You use the other hand that Peter wasn’t playing with to start putting some bacon onto the plate when Peter turns to you and ask “why are you making breakfast?”  
You continue to put bacon and eggs on two different plates “for my parents, I haven’t been the nicest person to them recently and they don’t deserve it so I wanted to make it up to them.” You reply finishing up the plates and taking your hand away from peters to hold both of the plates.

 

Peter pouts when you pull away making you smile at him and peck his lips “I’ll be right back, go make yourself useful.” You joke balancing the two plates in your hands.  
Peter gives you a salute “Yes sir” and starts cleaning up your mess.  
You laugh and shake your head at him and then make your way back upstairs to where your parents’ bedroom is located when you reach the stairs you are shocked to see that everyone is still asleep, what did they do last night?

 

Shaking your worry about the unusualness you continue to your parent’s bedroom and knock on the door slightly, hearing a soft come in you push the door open with your side and make your way in.  
Upon entering the room you instantly notice your parents in the bed, your mum is still asleep but your dad is awake and is on his phone.  
Closing the door with your foot you turn back around and walk to your dad and kiss his forehead.  
“Morning dad, I made you and Mum some breakfast to apologise for my attitude lately.” You apologise to him giving him his plate and then moving to leave your mums’ plate on the bedside table next to her.

 

Your father nodded and started digging in straight away, you can’t blame him the starks are hungry people.  
Your dad then looks up at you, “so have you and Peter finally sorted out your differences?” He asks sipping some orange juice.  
You nod rocking back and forth on your feet, “Yes we have, we’re kind of friends now I guess.”  
Your dad pauses for a moment “Well that’s good did you figure out why you hated him so much?”

 

There’s that damn question again but still, you decided to give him an answer “I got jealous of how close you two were.”  
At this, your dad’s face softens and he motions you over. “Honey I didn’t know you should have told me earlier,” He starts, you sit on the bed next to him “I love you so much there’s no need to feel jealous that spider kid, he just looks up to me.”   
You smile feeling much better after his explanation and lean in to hug him apologising again, you then got up and left him to his food in peace.

But before you leave your dad says to you “ I love you (y/n) you don’t need to feel like your second place.”

 

-

 

You soon realised today was going to be a quiet one, as it was around twelve pm and all the Avengers well still asleep well all except Bucky, your dad and Peter.  
Because of this, you were currently sitting in your room curled up in a blanket at your computer desk playing the sims, a Quilty pleasure of yours, when you heard your door open.  
Turning your head you saw Peter standing in the doorway a shy smile on his face and so you waved at him inviting him into your room, Peter entered and shut the door moving to sit on your bed.

 

“What are you playing?” He asks you and you didn’t even turn around just moved on headphone away from your ear so you could hear.  
“Just the sims.” You reply focusing all your attention on the game in front of you.  
Ten minutes went by until Peter started getting bored you could hear him sighing a lot behind you to try and get your attention, but you just ignored him.  
He tried moving your chair with his foot to get your attention, but that didn’t work either.  
Then he got up and dramatically flung himself on you, “(y/n),” he drawled out “give me some attention I’m bored.” He said into the crook of your neck pressing a kiss every now and then.

 

You move your shoulders to get him off but he stays put making you sigh and shut down your computer realising that he wasn’t going to stop till he got your attention.  
Once he notices the computer is shut down and he moves off you smiling widely at you and pulls you off the chair by your hand, leading you the bed. He sits down on your bed and pats the spot next to him, you take his hint and sit down next to him to which he wraps his arms around you and pulls you together to him in a spooning position.  
“I’m tired.” He mumbles sounding like he was drifting off.  
You just nod back and press a kiss to his cheek, you could do for a nap.


End file.
